Final Moments
by Jayd Scarlett
Summary: Remus and Nymphadora Lupin died that night at Hogwarts. Fred Weasley died with them. This is what happened at before the feeling of calm; who they thought of. These are their final moments...
1. Dora

**this is my little twoshot on Remus' and Dora's final moments. i might consider adding more people of I feel like it. oh, and its in two POV, one Dora, one Remus. some lines taken from my other fic: ten facts about the three generations. **

**Disclaimer for the whole entire thing.: I don't own, JK does, don't sue**

* * *

Tonks POV-

She shot her silent stunner at the cloaked figure in front of her. Thankfully, it hit on target and she turned to find her next. She noticed a group of Death Eaters slip into Hogwarts unnoticed and she ran after them.

Panting as she reached the door she cast her eyes upwards to see a green light aiming for her. She rolled to the side and the death curse rebounded around the castle. She lifted herself up to hear a shout from one of the first floor corridors. _Remus..._ She ran up the stairs. Her heart was telling her to hurry up but her mind was telling her it would be foolish to run into a trap.

Eventually, she reached the start of the charms corridor although it was in obvious disarray. She saw her husband duelling furiously with one Antonin Dolohov. Flashes of red and green were filling her vision.

She lifted her wand while still crouched behind the wall and shot one of her silent stunners at him. It missed and she saw Remus turning to find out who had fired and therefore whether help was coming for him.

She felt the horrid rush of wind against her shoulder. It was a cloak. Bellatrix Lestrange, her aunt, had come to join in. Bella had lifted up her wand and Remus was showing more strain than ever at fighting two people. She couldn't take it anymore.

She ran out and pointed her wand at Bella uttering a body-bind curse. Bella deflected and waited idly for her to try again. This time she didn't want but shot around four mixed spells at her ranging from stunners to simple levitation charms. All were deflected and chunks of wall rained down on all fours duellists.

A flash of green broke her concentration and she turned to find Remus falling on to the ground. He was stiff and she hoped against hope that it was a simple spell, one that she could fix.

She slipped through a large puddle of something that she didn't want to know about as Antonin walked away, laughing insanely and nursing a few bleeding wounds.

She noticed that _he wasn't getting up, he wasn't moving, and he wasn't even brea-NO!_ She wouldn't finish off that sentence, not even in her mind. She sat next to him, on her knees tears flowing down her face.

"NO! No...Please...not...not dead...wake up...now...please...Remus...no..." she mumbled it to him, her wand lay nearby and she was stroking his hair. He wasn't getting up. She picked up her wand and pointed it at him.

"Enervate! Finite incantatem! Anything..." she was whispering now, begging for him to finish his little marauder prank and get up. He would laugh and she was hug him then both of them would pick up their wands and turn to Bella. _Bella..._

She felt the wand being pushed into her head, and stiffened immediately.

"What's happened now little Teddy's daddy is dead? What will happen when Mommy is gone?" Bella asked, Dora couldn't breathe. It was too much to hear her sons name from this foul woman's mouth. _Teddy_..._how would he live without him? Without her?_

She felt her blood run cold as the two words were uttered and the green light engulfed her. _She was going to be with Remus...she was going to be okay._


	2. Remus

**Part 2 is up! hope you like it.**

* * *

Remus' POV

He could feel his energy slowly draining from him. Damn, of all the nights they pick, they pick the one when he is weakest. He had fought countless Death Eaters before now and they had drained him. He decided to finish this one off before finding an alcove to recuperate and then fight again. Of course, first, he had to beat this guy.

Antonin was slowly draining himself too so Remus had been dodging curses mostly. Firing a few here and there but he had been conserving his energy. He heard footsteps arriving and wished he could turn around. If he did, however then it would mostly likely be the last thing he ever did.

He noticed a flash of red pass by and wasn't sure if it was a stunner or something more sinister. He jumped out of the way anyway allowing it to pass by. It missed Antonin altogether but the Death Eater had moved so fast that his robes had tangled and he was struggling to untie them. Remus chanced a glance behind to see who had fired but was met with a quick look from Bellatrix Lestrange. _No..._

He summoned all of his remaining strength as though this was his last battle. Straightening himself out, he began firing curses, jinxes, hexes...anything really. His mind was screaming at him to stop but his body was refusing. In his head he thought of those he was fighting. _This one's for Teddy, this one's for Dora, this one's for James, this one's for Sirius, this one' s for Lily..._

He noticed a flash of pink, not a spell but a person was coming. His mind instantly kicked itself awake and worked out who he knew who he knew that liked pink. _Dora..._

He couldn't stand it. He had told her stay behind. Why would she come?He was holding back tears as she took on Bella leaving him to handle Antonin. He was still shooting and he was still alive. He suddenly felt an unexplainable wash of calm over him and he snapped his eyes shut. Tight.

He opened them to see Antonin walking away. What was he planning? He decided to leave the other way and catch him by surprise but what he saw scared him.

It was Dora, she was crying and his body was there, his own body. _Impossible,_ his mind scoffed at him, _what did you do? Astral project yourself out? _He knelt down beside her to put his hand on her shoulder, perhaps to stop her crying. He pulled his right hand up without taking his eyes off the body in front of him, and placed it on her shoulder. His hand, however, had other ideas and slipped right through her.

He was bathed in a light now and he turned to face it, shielding his eyes. James was there, Sirius was there and they were calling to him. He could see Lily Evans behind them and Albus Dumbledore. As he watched Fred Weasley turned up. All of them were smiling. They were happy.

He hoped against hope that this wasn't what he thought it was. He could still hear Dora trying to revive him. He choked back his tears and saw James and Sirius approach him. _He couldn't...he wouldn't go with them._

Suddenly his blood ran cold at the sound of the Killing Curse. _Dora... she wasn't really de-NO!_ He wouldn't say it, he wouldn't even think it. Watching as Dora materialised beside him he knew now that he could go. Now he could leave with them. He just hoped Teddy would be okay. That Harry would beat him. That he wouldn't have died in vain.

--------------------

He was sitting down with Dora beside him laughing and joking with Lily, James, Sirius, Fred and Albus. All were happy. He had been...well, you know...for around half an hour now and he trying to come to terms with it. He was still hoping that Harry was alive and due to the fact he hadn't turned up, Remus concluded that the boy was surviving well until that one moment that would surely come.

"...so then we run for it, I mean Filch is after us so we weren't exactly going to hang around and the next thing you know upside down..." Fred was recounting a tale of his own school escapades. James had been over the moon to hear of Fred. A prankster _and_ someone who could fill him in on the details of Harry, Remus was sure Fred would be fine here; he was more worried about Mrs Weasley. How she'd feel about one of her sons death.

Remus felt a sudden tugging on his heart. Like someone was trying to contact him. Lily and James had bolted up and Sirius was also feeling it although he hadn't said anything, it was written on his face.

"What? What is it?" evidently in all his time here, Sirius had never felt it.

"Harry's calling" Said Lily happily; he could tell from the look on her face, she was overjoyed at his being alive, but also worried at what Harry had done to call them.

He closed his eyes and found himself beside the forbidden forest, face to face with none other then Harry Potter. A black stone encased in his hand and the inexplainable air of sadness about him. Harry was about to die, and he knew it...


	3. Fred

((A/N: here's the long-awaited new chapter

**((A/N: here's the long-awaited new chapter. As you can tell, Fred won the poll. I need to say thank you to ****Mommato2beauties ****for allowing me to use the 'he wanted to...' thing from her fic ****scars****. I thank thee graciously. And I recommend it to anyone who likes this fic. They're kind-of the same. **

**Yeah, so review please. I wasn't sure about this chapter, and the whole italics thing. But you know, if you don't get it, I'll explain below. Enjoy...**

Fred

"You're joking, Perce! I don't think you've joked since-" began Fred. But something stopped him.

...

He heard a loud bang that deafened him. He tried to move – to get out of the way – anything. He saw dust begin to cloud his vision and he stumbled and fell.

A shadow came out of nowhere and pinned him to the ground. It was rock – it was rock that was holding him down. _How am I meant to get up! How am I meant to keep fighting with this rock on me! I'm not that creative! _He thought frantically as he struggled in the dust.

Oh Merlin, he'd been talking to Percy.

He wanted to tell Percy that he'd forgiven him. He wanted to tell Percy to find a girl and kiss her already. _Was he still dating Penelope? _Or, alternatively, he wanted to laugh with Percy. His brother was home.

And Bill, Charlie, he wanted to say they were the best brothers in the world. For putting with his jokes. And he wanted to say goodbye to both his scarred brothers. _Why am I being so morbid!!_

And Ron! Ron was fighting. Ron was here. He went with Harry. He helped. _Why am I finding it so hard to breathe? _He wanted to congratulate Ron for being a true Gryffindor. He wanted to tell Ron well done for beating a troll in his first year. He wanted to tell Ron to snog Hermione already – or had he already done it? _Why am I thinking like it's my last moments?!_

Ginny. Poor Ginny. Always the youngest. She was there for him – and George – with a new joke. _She _created Phlegm. _She _got them to work on Canary creams. _She _did it all. _She was - she still is! – an awesome sister!_

Harry – the Boy Who Lived - and Hermione they were awesome. _My mind's going cloudy. _They were with his little brother. All the way. _Don't close your eyes, you idiot! _They were, well, amazing. He had to thank Harry. He had to thank Hermione. _Impossible. What? Why?_

_George..._George.

Brother. _Twin. _

We thought at the same time. _But I was always older. _

Two minds. _One person. _

Two was always better than one. _But it's changed. _

George had no ear. _I still have my ear._

George was different. _Were we still twins? _

Yes. _No. _

Why?

_You're dead..._

**((A/N: Okay, to explain the change of italics. When it is normal, that is Fred's actual thoughts. Then, the italics become more frequent as he gets closer to death, that's his unconscious mind. One side of him is alive and trying to think of good things, but the other side rises up and says things. As you see more in George's bit. Geddit?**

**Erm, for anyone who may want another chapter: I'm afraid that this was planned to end with Remus, but people asked for Fred & Moody. I did a poll. Most people wanted Fred. If, later on in the year, I finish a fic (hopefully 'ten facts' or 'a series of oneshots') then maybe I'll consider adding one. If there's certain ... well, putting it gruesomely ... death you REALLY want to see for some reason. Maybe, if you PM – that's PM, not review – it to me, I may consider just a one-shot of it. But honestly...this fic is finito!!**

**Okay, then...REVIEW!! Let's try to hit 10 reviews for this!! Not much!!**


End file.
